I love You
by CrystalPrison
Summary: As a child Hinata gave Naruto a dream.realizing this he wonders how he feels about her.NaruHina oneshot for Valentines Day.


Disclaimer: I told you people once today I don't own Naruto

_A young Naruto sighed as he sat on the swing all alone. His entertainment for today's recess watching the other kids have fun. Frowning he stared off "They'll like me someday" He whispered to the air. His thoughts were interrupted by a ball landing near the swing. Smiling he picked it up and threw it to them hoping he would be invited to play. Instead the others just moved their game farther away from him. Sighing he sat down on the ground._

_Hesitantly a girl walked over to him, she had short indigo hair. "E-excuse me…"_

_Naruto turned slightly shocked that someone was talking to him "Yeah?"_

_"C-can I sit here…I-I don't w-want to play any m-more."_

_Naruto moved over grinning "Sure. Hey who are you anyways? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

_"I-I'm Hinata H-hyuuga." She said blushing slightly_

_"Well Hinata why are so nervous? This is the one place you shouldn't have to be nervous."_

_"G-gomen…"_

_"Hey don't be sorry." At that moment Iruka-Sensei came out of the building to call them in. "Come on Hinata! Let's go."_

_She followed but grabbed his arm "N-naruto you would m-make a good l-leader."_

_"Really, thanks" he said leading her inside meanwhile considering the option._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A twenty-year-old Naruto Uzumaki woke up yawning. His most recent dream still in his mind. "Huh, Hinata told me I'd be a good leader and look at me now." There was truth in that, he was currently the Hokage, his dream finally coming true.

Before he went to the office he sat on the couch "Now that I think about it she was always extra nervous around me, and we have the same nindo, and we both had to work hard to prove ourselves." He looked over at his plants "She doesn't like me does she?" he asked them. No answer. "I guess the real question is do I like her. I think so, I mean when I asked Bushy-Brows how he felt about Sakura and he explained it…I feel like that.I know I'll ask her if she likes me" He looked at his clock. It was currently….3am.

"Ok I guess that was kinda stupid, plus it's to early for that. He looked around him his eyes finding his calendar "Hey today's Valentines day…I know I'll get her a present…but what to get her.

---------------------(insert timeskip to a more decent hour)----------------------------------

Hinata woke up to a surprise that very morning. It was only six but someone had snuck into her room in the middle of the night. On the nightstand there was a single red rose with a note attached to it. Hesitantly she picked it up and read the note. It said _'Hinata,_

_You're extremely special and have given me hope when no one else could. If you want meet me at training ground eight for the rest of your present. Even if not as these petals fall I hope your life is filled with happiness._

_Love,_

_An admirer and friend'_

Hinata stared at the note. Someone admired her, her Hinata Hyuuga the shy little girl. It was so shocking. 'Meet me at training ground eight.'

Doubting anyone would notice her she quickly got dressed and headed to the training ground after putting the rose in a vase to meet her admirer

Naruto sighed waiting on the training ground. Though he told himself he couldn't guarantee when Hinata would come he was still nervous. It didn't help either that he was naturally impatient making two hours since he'd left her feel like four.

A smile made its' way to his face however as he felt a familiar chakra beginning to approach. A thousand worried thoughts came into his mind only assuring him that he was in fact in love with Hinata. Nervously he tightened his grip on the small box in his pocket.

Hinata then jumped gracefully down from the tree in front of him "N-naruto… " She whispered blushing.

He took a step forward "Hey Hinata."

"Y-you w-were the one who s-sent me the r- rose?"

He nodded "Yeah" suddenly words were getting harder to form. "He pulled the box out of his pocket.

Hinata hesitantly opened the box. When she saw what it was she gasped. "Naruto i-it's beautiful…" In the box was a necklace with the ying symbol on it with a small black diamond in it. When she looked up at him she realized that he, Naruto was wearing the one with yang. She looked at him and did the first thing that came to mind, embrace him.

As he returned the embrace Naruto smiled and whispered in her ear "Happy Valentines Day Hinata-chan." And as she looked at him he leaned down to kiss her sealing their happiness.


End file.
